Dancing With the Stars
by NLL10
Summary: Santana is the dancer and Britt is the star. Sort of based on a dream I had. My first fanfic so don't hate. I would love any reviews and advise.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

I finally made it. No one would have expected it, but I actually became a dancer. I mean, in high school, I was a bitch. I made people cry to mask my hurt, but my friends in the glee club knew that, so they grew used to it. I like to think that I have evolved and become and thoughtful person, but only time will tell. Ever since I decided to take dance classes, it has been my I've actually made it through a dancing audition to tour with famous pop-star Brittany S. Pierce. I think I was pretty good, but there were twenty other dancer in the mix, and I can't help it if my nerves run wild. Sitting on the floor of the studio, I look around at all of the other dancers. I sit quietly, observing them, and wondering which ones will make it. Finally, I hear the door creak open, and quickly glance up. In walks her manager, Will Schuester, with a serious look on his face, and a notepad in his hand.

"Alright, I will now announce those who will perform with Miss Pierce. Kurt Hummel. Rachel Berry. Blaine Anderson. Sam Evans, Noah Puckerman, and Santana Lopez." My breath catches in my throat as I hear my name called. My hard work has finally paid off. I will be dancing with one of the most famous women in the country. Millions of people will see _me_ perform on stage. I am so lost in thought, I almost miss what he says next. "Miss Pierce will meet you here tomorrow morning at 8:00 to get to know you all, so I suggest you get your sleep. We will hop on a plane to LA to the official studio on Saturday. Remember, that is in three days, so get packing. I will see you all tomorrow." And with that, he leaves the room. I slowly stand up and gather my things, still in shock that I actually made it. I don't even take the time to introduce myself to the other dancers who will be on tour with me, I just walk out of the building, get in my car, and leave.

I pull up to my small apartment, and park my car. It takes me a while to wrap my head around the fact that I was a good enough dancer to be noticed by the one and only Brittany, so I end up sitting in my car, staring into space, for about a half an hour. I am lost in my own world until I hear a knock on the car window and look up to see my roommate, Quinn, looking down at me. I open the door, only to get hit with a truck load of questions.

"How was it? Did you mess up? Did you get to meet her? Were you nervous? DID YOU GET THE PART?" She doesn't even wait until we get inside to launch one of her long question strings at me. Before she can open her mouth again, I speak up.

"Please, can we go inside, I promise I will tell you everything once we are in the safety of our home." She gives me a strange look, and reluctantly nods her head, stepping out of the way to let me to the door. As I walk in, I take a deep breath and take in the wonderful smell of our apartment. "Hey, did you make cookies?" I ask as I plop down on the couch.

"Yeah yeah, I figured you should have some, since you have worked your ass off trying to get this audition, and you must have been going crazy with nerves. Now, spill!" She practically bounces in her seat, anticipating the news I carry.

"Well. . . I got a spot! Yes, I was extremely nervous to perform in front of her and her manager, and I thought I did terribly, but apparently they liked it, and now I'm gonna be on tour with Brittany S. Pierce. Out of so many people, I was one of the six dancers who made the cut! I am so excited. I finally get to dance professionally. I just have to show up for a meet and greet at the dance studio tomorrow at 8, and then I leave for LA on Saturday. I can't wait. Yes, we won't see each other, but we can Skype. I am super excited."

"Yay, now I can brag that my best friend is gonna work with a pop-star. I'm excited for you Santana!" We decide to celebrate out at my favorite ice cream parlor, laughing and enjoying one of our last few days together in person. I check my clock, and realize that it is getting late. I glance over at Quinn, and somehow she understands without me actually speaking, and we get up and leave. As soon as we get home, I get changed and fall onto my bed. Before I know it, I am off in a deep sleep, dreaming of the wonderful experiences that will come.

* * *

"Santana. Santana! Wake up. You forgot to set your alarm. It is 7:00. You have to be at the studio in an hour. Don't throw away your future for a few extra minutes of sleep." I roll over and sigh. It is just like Quinn to be so dramatic. I walk over to the bathroom, taking my time, and brush my teeth. I then grab a simple T-shirt and jeans from my closet, get a muffin from the kitchen, and am out the door, ready to meet my new boss for the first time. Before I walk two feet out the door, it starts to rain. _Shit_. I make a run for it, hoping to make it to my car before I get drenched. I slam the door shut, and whip out my key. I pull out of my parking spot and am off towards my new dream job. I relax a little in my seat when I see that there is little traffic, glad that I won't have to worry about being late. I park my car in the nearly empty parking lot closest to the studio, and walk in the door, nervous about meeting the girl I have secretly idolized over the past year. I look around, and notice that none of the other dancers are here yet, so I decide to look around. I walk down the hallway and peer into every window and creak open every single door. When I reach the last room in the building, I hear some music coming through the walls, so I try to open the door as quietly as possible, so I don't disturb whoever is in there. I catch a glimpse of blonde hair and before I can change my mind, I step into the room. As soon as she notices that someone is watching her, she turns around to look at me. My breath catches in my throat as I recognize who it is, and continue to stare dumbfounded at the beautiful woman in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Brittany."


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Britt

**A/N: Wow, I didn't expect very many people to read my story. Thanks a bunch. I would love it if you gave me feedback and reviewed. I'm sorry if I don't make regular updates, but I will try to update as much as possible without sending my work down the drain.**

 **I wish I could say that Glee was my awesome idea, but it wasn't.**

Chapter 2.

" _Hi, I'm Brittany."_

I try to act as if everything is normal, but when she holds out her hand for a handshake, I can't bring myself to move. I must be looking at her like she is an alien, because she asks, "Are you alright?" I shake myself out of my trance and hold out my hand to grasp hers in a friendly handshake.

"Yeah, you just surprised me, that's all." She flashes me a smile.

"Well, are you going to tell me your name, or just leave me standing here feeling like an idiot whenever I have to refer to you by 'that girl' or get you attention by saying, 'hey you, the one who checked me out while I was dancing'?" I feel my face heat up at her comment, getting a little flustered in her presence.

"But I, I wasn't. I mean. No, I." She giggles softly at my stuttering, clearly noting my embarrassment. "I wasn't, um, checking you out. I was just watching. My name is Santana. Lopez. I guess I am going to be dancing with you for the next year or however long you want me."

"You guess? Well, if you're not completely sure, maybe it was all a dream." She looks completely serious, but the teasing sparkle in her eyes gives her away.

"No, I am definitely one of your dancers. I just hope I am good enough for you." She just shakes her head at my comment, looking at me as if I had just sprouted another head.

"Of course you are good enough. You wouldn't be here otherwise. And no buts, because we don't need our first conversation to be about you getting yourself down because you think you suck. Come on, let's head back so we can sit down a bit before everyone else gets here and this place starts to get crowded." Before I can reply, she walked out of the room and back down the hall where I came from. She takes a seat on one of the benches at the front of the building, near the doors, in what seems like a waiting area. "So, tell me about yourself Santana." I take a deep breath before opening up about my life.

"Well, I went to high school in Ohio, where I was sort of a popular girl, since I was also in the glee club. I guess people would say that I was a badass, and I know they called me a bitch behind my back, but truthfully, I was one most of the time, even to my friends. I moved here with my best friend Quinn, who also happened to be a cheerleader and a glee clubber as well. We were like the queen bees of that school. I've been going to dance class here ever since graduation."

"That's cool. I didn't peg you as a glee kind of girl, definitely expected the cheerleader thing though, but I disagree. You aren't a bitch. You actually seem quite nice." Before I lose my courage, I open my mouth up to speak again.

"Oh, I'm also a l-"

"I'm sorry, hold that thought. We can continue talking later. The other dancers are starting to arrive, and they can't think that I am picking favorites, now can they." She gives me a wink and a playful smile as she stands up to go and greet the other dancers who trickle in through the door, almost as if they had planned it. I sit there, staring into space as I think about what just happened. I just talked the Brittany freaking Pierce, my idol for the past three years. Not only can she sing, but she can really dance, almost as if she is an angel. That is what really got her famous, the singing was just a bonus. I see movement out of the corner of my eye, and look to see everyone going into the nearest room to begin the introductions to one another, since we are going to be working with one another for a while. I stand up, and follow them, still in a haze, and keep to myself mostly.

* * *

"Soooooooo. How was it?" I hear as I walk into our apartment after a long, yet unbelievably short introduction session. I pour myself a glass of apple juice and sit down on the couch, right in the middle. I take a deep breath and prepare myself for another Quinnterview.

"It was um, well it wasn't terrible. I got there early, and decided to take a look around to get comfortable and to pass the time." Quinn lets out a puff of air.

"Well, I need more details. I like knowing about your workplace. It makes me feel better about you going away on tour." Her sweet words definately get to me.

"Ok, well, I walked around the hallways and looked into pretty much all of the rooms in the building. It was pretty cool. Then, I heard noise and walked in of, wait for it. . . Brittany herself!" I hear a gasp from Quinn, and continue with my story. "We ended up talking for a bit, until the other dancers showed up, and I was kind of in a daze the rest of the time, because, I mean, I actually talked to Brittany. I have totally had a major celebrity crush on her for, like, ever, and there I was talking to her face to face, like nothing special was happening."

"Woah,woah. Hold your horses. So you talked to The amazing Britt. For once, you gave me the details. My baby is growing up!" I just roll my eyes at her childlike behavior.

"Well, I'm off to bed. I have a long day of packing tomorrow, and I was hoping to head back to the studio to get some practice in to stay in top shape for the tour. I will see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah, go to bed. We don't need Snix to come out and pay a visit. God only knows how you manage to reign her in the rest of the time." I raise my hands up in defeat.

"Hey," I protest. "That's not nice. Auntie Snix can come out to play now, if you like." Quinn just shakes her head. "I thought so. 'Night Q."

"Goodnight Satan." I throw her a glare over my shoulder as I make my way to my bedroom and lose myself in my dreams of the tour and Brittany and dance and Brittany and leaving Quinn, and Brittany.

 **A/N: Thank you guys so much for taking the time to read this. I promise that the chapters will get longer as the story progresses, I just have to build up the plot line. I would love it very much if you would review and send me your thoughts, and any great fanfics you have read, or ideas you have that would make a great brittana story for me to write. Just got caught up with DWTS. Heather rocked the house! Thanks again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry that I am a slow writer, I just want to get that now so I don't have angry people reading this, because I plan for there to be a happy ending. I know I will most likely never have a set schedule so don't hate me. I would still love it if you reviewed!**

 **I really really want to say that I am responsible for the amazingness that is glee, but that would be lying. At least I can write about it.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Beep Beep. Beep Beep. I groan and blindly reach over to slam my alarm clock, but accidentally knock it to the floor. Knowing that if I don't get up now, I never will, so I slip out of bed and make my way towards the kitchen. The smell of waffles immediately greets me, and I see a plate of three waffles sitting on the counter next to a note. I pick it up and quickly read it.

 _I am going to work. I will see you later. Have a nice day._

 _-Quinn_

I scarf down the delicious fluffy, yet not so warm waffles and pull on my exercise clothes. I figure that going on a run, and then going to the dance studio would probably be a good use of my morning. _And you might get to see Brittany again_. I brush off the voice in my head that is nothing, as I have completely come to terms with my unhealthy obsession. I decide to run to the coffee shop, since I know it is going to be a tiring day. Putting in my earbuds to listen to music, I go out the door, down the elevator, out the front of the apartment building, and start my run. I get lost in my thoughts, again, and before I know it, I am right in front of the coffee shop, _Magic Beans_. I pay for my mocha, and just as I turn around to go find a seat, I crash into something.

"Sorry. Sorry. I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you alright?" I look up to see a woman with light brown hair and big blue eyes, and can't help but feel a light flutter in in my stomach.

"It's okay. I'm fine. I should have also looked up, instead of walking with my head in the clouds." Her mouth turns up in a smile, and I hear her giggle.

"Wow. Your head was in the clouds. That must have been cool. Did they taste like cotton candy?"

"Um, no. It is just a figure of speech. It means that I was thinking instead of watching where I was going. My name is Santana by the way." I smile at her and hold out my hand expectantly.

"Oh. I'm Br-Jessica. Jessica." She looks a bit flustered as she introduces herself.

"Are you sure about that?" I joke.

"Yeah. That's my name, but most people just call me Jess."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Jess." She nods her head and points to the counter.

"I think your coffee is ready." I look behind me, and sure enough, my coffee is sitting there waiting for me.

"Thanks for the heads up. I gotta go. I am going to this dance studio to practice. I hope to see you around Jess." I turn to leave, but she grabs my arm.

"Wait, here is my number. Call me." She looks at me shyly. "I hope to hear from you soon." I nod my head and smile, glad I met such a kind person, and walk out of the coffee shop.

I get lost in my thoughts again, and before I know it, I am at the dance studio, my coffee still half way full. I walk through the doors, and once again hear soft music coming from one of the rooms in the back. I walk in that general direction, taking my time to admire the building and finish my drink.I find my way to the source of the music, and peer inside the room. Once again I see Brittany dancing in her own little world to the music that I heard from the waiting area. She is all sweaty, and she looks like she has been exercising for a while, but it actually is kind of attractive. _No, Santana. You will not like the boss. No. Don't get involved._ I stand there, content with just watching her dance, for what seems like a short amount of time. I keep telling myself that I will tell her that I am there after the song ends, but it appears to be on loop since when I check the time, a half an hour has already passed. Before I can open my mouth to speak, my brain seems to not want to cooperate, so I stand there with my mouth hanging open looking like a fucking idiot with a major crush on her, and I'm not saying that I don't, I just don't need her to know that. After about ten more minutes of just standing there admiring her, concocting my own fantasies in my head, I hear the music stop playing and come back to reality.

"Hey Santana. What's up?" I force myself to look into her beautiful ocean blue eyes and speak to her so I don't make an even bigger fool of myself.

"Well, I was going to practice, but I sort of got distracted and I ended up watching you for a bit, and it kind of tired me out by looking at all of your sweet moves, so I don't really feel up to it any more"

"That's okay. Since you don't feel like dancing, and we are both here, do you wanna do something? Maybe go on a walk to the park. The one with the pond maybe?" The butterflies that I though had migrated from my stomach seem to appear again, making my insides tingle at her request.

"Sure, that would be fine. Good. Actually, awesome." She pulls on a hoodie and I follow her out of the room, down the hall, and outside into the warm spring air. "Hmm. I love this weather. Warm, but with a slight breeze so it isn't uncomfortable."

"Yeah, me too. It makes me want to run around and catch butterflies so I can tell them to thank the fairies for the good weather." I look at her, confused, and earn a slight chuckle in return. "Jeeze, lighten up. Someone doesn't know what a joke it, do they?" My cheeks redden as I get embarrassed, not knowing how I didn't catch the laughing glint in her eyes earlier, and how I actually thought she was being serious. We walk along the sidewalk, talking about who knows what, until we come across a little park near a sparkling pond. "Oh, look. There are duckies. I love their cute little tails that waggle when they try to dry them. Aren't they cute San?" I giggle at her enthusiasm, not even realizing that she used a nickname instead of my full one. We watch the ducks for a while, and when I look over to Brittany, I see a goofy grin on her face. Our blissful bubble is popped when I hear my stomach grumble loudly. I inwardly groan. Why does my stomach always need to complain at the worst moments? I feel my cheeks heat up once again as Brittany laughs. "We should probably go get some food in you. We don't need the weather man to falsely predict an earthquake, do we?" I force out a little laugh, still extremely uncomfortable and mad at myself for being hungry. I glance down at my clock, shocked that it is already past 6:00.

"Hey, do you want to go to Breadstix? I love that place. They have the best Italian food ever."

"I was just about to suggest that. It's funny how similar our minds work. Come on, let's go." We take off down the street, back the way we came, with the occasional 'I'm your biggest fan' and 'Brittany, can I get an autograph.' She politely smiles at each at every one of them, but does not interact with them, which I think is kind of sweet. We manage to make it to the restaurant without too much of a fuss, and hardly have to wait for a table. Perks of being famous I guess. I feel the butterflies start to get more energetic as I realize that this is kind of like a date, but it isn't. I guess having dinner at a fancy Italian place can make your nerves flare up. I just hope I don't do anything stupid.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading my story. I hope you like it so far. Please review, I would love to know your thoughts. Don't worry, Brittana is endgame. I wouldn't have it any other way. A whole 200 words longer, yay. Don't be mad. The chapters are gradually getting longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I am frustrating, but please hang with me. I will try to write as much as possible, but I have school and work and family and friends and Dancing With the Stars and Survivor, and you can't forget watching old Glee episodes, so my writing is kind of slow still. I am sorry if my plot is a little underdeveloped. Keep in mind that this is my first fanfic. Please review and give advice on anything I need to fix.**

 **This is kind of a filler chapter because I need to get to the good stuff and I felt bad that I haven't updated since I have been busy. I recently found out that we got tickets to DWTS, so I had to go get super fancy clothes. I am really disappointed that Heather got eliminated cause I was looking forward to watching her. Still excited tho. Please tell me what you think**

 **I love glee so much, but I didn't make it. That would be a lot of work!**

Chapter 4:

"So, how was your day?" That expression is generally overused and just asked for the sake of passing time, but coming from her, it sounds like she genuinely wants to know how my day went.

"Well, I woke up and went on a jog to get coffee and ran into someone after getting my coffee. She seemed nice, and I got her number. After that I just went to the studio and you were there. And here I am." She seems to deflate a little bit.

"So you and this girl, are you gonna be best friends?"

"Well, I just met her, but I think we could potentially become friends."

"Oh." We sit there for a few minutes, acting all awkward and such. Out of nowhere, she asks me a question.

"Can we be friends?" Her question catches me off guard. I know my answer without even thinking.

"Of course." Being her friend is everything I have ever wanted. She is my idol. It takes everything I have to hold back my squeals of joy at her wanting to be my friend.

"Yay. We can do so many fun things together on tour, like sleep over parties and movie nights and we can tell each other everything. It will be so amazing. Even better than double rainbows! I can't wait to tell Lord Tubbington about my new friend." I almost choke when I hear that name. It is just so ridiculous.

"Lord Tubbington?"

"Yeah, my cat. He is one of my best friends. I am so glad we are speaking again. He wouldn't talk to me because I forgot to give him his evening snack last week, but we made up." I start to giggle a little at her cuteness. She is too adorable. Scratch that. She could never be too adorable.

"Well. I would love to meet Lord Tubbington. I hope he likes me." I feel a little silly talking about a cat as if it is a person, but I really do want to meet him since he makes Brittany smile.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he will love you, as long as you don't say anything bad about The Aristocats. That is his favorite movie. If you do, I'm not sure he will behave."

"I will be sure to praise it," I chuckle. Our conversation is interrupted by the waitress coming to take our order. I decide on just getting a salad, while Brittany orders a plate of spaghetti and meatballs, explaining that Lady and the Tramp was her favorite Disney movie, and she has always wanted to do the thing where you nudge the meatball across the plate with her nose. I repeat, she is _adorable_.

After we finish eating, she grabs the check right out from under my nose. "Hey, I was gonna pay for dinner. I was the one to suggest it." She grins at me, and I see a glint in her eye.

"Yeah, but you can pay for it next time, cuz I know we will hang out again soon, won't we San?" My heart flutters when she says those words. _Next time_. She wants to hang out with me again, and I can't help but get super excited. "Well, it's getting late. See you tomorrow when we leave okay? Do you need a ride home?" I force myself to nod, because I don't know if I will be able to form words with my mouth without making a fool out of myself. It is seriously just hitting me now that I get to go on tour. That this is actually happening. That I am actually on a friendship basis with my idol and celebrity crush, and she actually wants to see me again.

* * *

"Santana! Get up! Today is the day. You are leaving to go on tour. I am gonna miss you so much." Quinn screaming is the first thing I hear when I wake up. I rub my eyes to try and wake up faster. I think back to what Quinn said, and it all comes back to me. I spring out of bed and race into the living room.

"Oh my gosh Quinn. I am so excited. Ahhhhhhh!" She gives me a giant bear hug, but then pushes me back to my room to get ready. I whip through getting dressed and brushing my teeth like my life depends on it, and rush to the kitchen where Quinn hands me a muffin.

"Come on come on come on come on. I'll drive you to the airport. Let's go." She doesn't give me any time to speak as she rushes me out the door and out of our apartment building to her car. We sit in the car in silence because no matter how excited we are, we are still going to miss each other. After she pulls into the parking lot and turns off the car, she reaches over and gives me another hug, nearly squeezing the life out of me.

"Alright, let's go meet the rest of the crew so we can get this show on the road." She manages a small smile and gets out of the car. We walk into the building. As soon as I step inside, I walk to someone who seems to work here, and ask him where I need to go to meet Brittany and the other dancers. He points me in the right direction after confirming that I am supposed to meet her. Quinn has a small bounce in her step, which I think is because of the fact that she is going to see Brittany. After all, she is a star. We walk to the room we were directed to and step inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hang with me, I know I am really unpredictable. I had a bit of extra free time. Someone asked me why they are starting the tour even though they haven't had any practice, and that is not the case. Britt went to New York for auditions, and has another studio in LA where they will practice for the tour. Also, it may seem like something is missing, so feel free to ask questions, but chances are, I left out that detail and it actually happened, I just didn't include it.**

Chapter 5:

I don't think I will ever get used to the sight of Brittany. She is breathtakingly beautiful. As soon as Brittany sees me, she rushes over to give me a hug.

"Hi San!" she squeals. I can't help but chuckle at how adorable she is.

"Hey Britt. It's good to see you. I'm super excited." Before I can continue, I hear Quinn clear her throat behind me. "Oh, right. Sorry. Brittany, this is my friend Quinn. Quinn, this is Brittany, my. . . friend right?" Brittany nods her head while Quinn holds out her hand for a handshake.

"It is nice to meat you. I have heard a lot about you from Santana. You have _no_ idea how excited she is about this." I feel my face heat up as I blush at Quinn's revealing comment. Britt softly giggles and turns towards me.

"That is good to know," she says. I can see a teasing glint in her eyes. "It was nice to meet you Quinn. Don't worry, I will be sure to make sure she stays out of trouble." No matter how much I thought it wasn't possible, my face heats up even more. I am sure that I look like a bright red tomato at this point.

"Alright. Well, I better get going or I will be late to work. Again, it was a pleasure to meet her. And just a warning, she tends to cry a lot when she is drunk." She sends me a smirk.

"Quinn! Stop embarrassing me and leave already."

"Alright. Alright. I'm going. What a nice way to say goodbye to your friend when you won't see her for a while." I hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"You deserved it." Out of the corner of my eye I spot Brittany trying to hold back a laugh while shaking her head at our childishness.

"Can I get a hug?" I grumble to myself, trying to make it look like I don't want to, and wrap my arms around her, giving her a big squeeze. "Bye."

"Bye Quinn." She turns and leaves with a small smile. I turn towards Brittany, but before I can say anything, a couple of the other dancers start trickling in, and I look at the clock. "Oh, how time flies"

"Yeah. Sometimes it flies so far that I lose track of it, but usually, it is just Lord Tubbington." I send her a sideways glance to check if she is joking, but her face is completely serious. She just keeps getting better and better, growing more sweet and cute the longer I am with her. After a few minutes of mingling with the rest of the dancers, it is time to board the plane. I stand in line next to them, but just as I am about to board, I feel a tug on my arm. "Will you sit next to me. We can talk and have fun." My heart flutters a bit. I can't believe she wants to spend the next few hours with me. Before I can answer, she starts to pout. It immediately melts my heart. If I hadn't already been sold at her proposition, the pout would have made it a done deal. Plus I am relieved that I have someone to sit with since I am scared of heights.

"Of course. I would love to. We are friends of course." Her shoulders relax and she let's out a happy giggle.

"Thanks. This is going to be my favorite plane ride ever, I just know it!" I feel tingles in my hand as she grabs it and pulls me along into the plane. My mind starts to wander as I realize that this is the first step to living my dream. "Hey San. Do you want the window or aisle seat?" Her question knocks me out of my daze.

"What?"

"Do you want to sit by the window or in the aisle?

"Oh. I don't care. Where do you want to sit?"

"I kind of want to sit by the window?" She squeals as I nod, leaving me to sit down next to her with a huge grin on my face. We sit there talking about the most random things until it is time to lift off. The plane surges forward and gains speed as we roll down the runway. All of the sudden, it lurches up and we are in the air. "Look San, the cars look so tiny, like I could reach out and grab one." Hearing that we are really high up, I instinctively grab her arm and squeeze. "San, are you okay?" I hear the concern in her voice and look at her, seeing it mirrored in her eyes.

"Y-Yeah. I, may have a itty bitty fear of heights." She gives me a small smile.

"Don't worry, I will be here and talk to you and take your mind off it. I am glad I took the window seat."

"Yeah, thanks for that."

"It's no problem. I love looking at the cars and the buildings and the clouds." I gulp, and she seems to notice. "But, I will talk to you instead. We can share our favorite stories." I squeeze her arm gratefully.

"Thanks. So about those stories. . ."

"Oooo. I have the perfect one. One night, I was out at the movies, and I got home at around 1:30 am. I went upstairs and couldn't find Lord Tubbington. I searched and searched. Eventually, I went into the kitchen and found the door to the fridge wide open. On the floor was a note. It turns out that Tubbs was hungry and really wanted some steak, but I didn't have any, so he snuck out and went to Arby's." I stare at her for a moment, then burst out into a fit of giggle. Freaking giggles. I don't do goggles. This is what she does to me. She is just, so. . . Brittany. Nothing compares. We talk and share funny childhood stories for a while, maybe an hour or so, and then I find myself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"San. Psst. San." I feel slight pokes on my arm and reluctantly open my eyes. "San, I need to go pee." I let out a small groan and get up from my seat to let Brittany out. As I watch her start to walk down the aisle, we hit some turbulence. The plane jostles and I feel my feet fall out from under me. I let out a surprised, yet terrified yelp. Brittany turns back around towards me and sees me on the floor. "Oh my gosh. Are you okay San?" She helps me up, and I can't help but hold onto her as tight as possible. She hugs me back, and I feel some tears slip out unwillingly. "Shh San. You're okay." She rubs my back in comfort and helps me into my seat after her.

"I'm sorry. I-I just got s-so scared we were gonna die." She leans over and hugs me again.

"You're okay. Go back to sleep."

"Okay. I guess I could try." She gives me a small smile.

"Do you want to snuggle with me? I could chase the dream monsters away." I look into her eyes and see nothing but concern and sincerity.

"Yeah, thanks." She moves the armrest that is in between us up so that I can lean on her. She wraps her arms around me, as if that would protect me. It makes me feel so much better, and I relax into her embrace and drift off into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry, I was busy. I hung out with my mom for mother's day. Who had fun with their mom? Plus memorial day was my b-day, so, yeah. I got a cutout of Brittany! Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 6

"Psst. Sanny. Wake up." I feel her poking me and start to giggle.

"Britt, stop it, that tickles. Stop. Ahhh." I laugh some more, until she finally stops.

"Sanny, we are landing soon. You have to get up." I slowly open my eyes, and see her smiling brightly down at me. Without even trying, a smile slowly creeps on my face as I look up at her. I look around, even though I know we are still in the plane, and notice that my head is resting in her lap. I quickly sit up, embarrassed, and try to break the tension.

"How long was I asleep?"

"A few hours, I think. I don't really know how to read a clock. Lord Tubbington usually does it for me."

"Oh. Well, when we have some free time I will definitely teach you." Her eyes brighten a bit at my proposition. Looking into them, I don't know how people get anything done when she is in the room. She is just, wow. I don't even have the words. And it is not just how she looks on the outside that draws me to her, although that is part of it. She has an amazing personality. She is so sweet and innocent, oblivious to the harshness of the world. It is that that provokes the protective nature inside myself. I can't help but look at her and want to keep her safe from all harm that good possibly come to her in the world.

"That would be amazing. Thanks Sanny." I start to lean forward to give her a hug, but then the flight starts to get bumpy as we start our descent. I start to panic a little, and as soon as the bumps get bad, I feel a light squeeze in my hand. I look over to see Brittany smiling at me. I shoot her one back in gratitude as our plane hits the ground and we get jostled around a bit. I hear a ding and look up to see the seat belt sign turn off. I start to unbuckle and look over and watch as Britt does the same. We get up, grab our stuff, and exit the plane. We walk silently - taking a detour to avoid any press that might be at the airport - until we get to the car that will take us to our hotel. In a moment of weakness, I run forward and hold the car door open for her, and follow her inside. We buckle up, for the nth amount of times, and stare at each other for a while until it becomes super awkward. I decide to try and break the tension.

"Hey, can you turn on the radio?" I ask the car driver. As he clicks on the button, I hear a familiar introduction and break out into a huge smile. "Oh, I love this song." As soon as the verse starts, I open my mouth and sing along.

 _I get up, and nothing gets me down_

 _You got it tough, I've seen the toughest around_

 _And I know, baby, just how you feel_

 _You got to roll with the punches to get to what's real_

As I say the last line of the verse, I pretend to swing a punch at Brittany, and earn a giggle in return.

 _Oh can't you see me standing here_

 _I've got my back against the record machine_

 _I aint the worst that you've seen_

 _Oh can't you see what I mean._

I exchange glances with Britt, and watch her start to wiggle and dance in her seat in anticipation for the chorus.

 _Might as well jump (jump)_

 _Might as well jump_

 _Go ahead and jump (jump)_

 _Go 'head and jump_

 _Hey you! Who said that?_

 _Baby how you been_

 _You say you don't know,_

 _You won't know until you begin_

By now we are having a full blown dance party in the car, jamming out like we own it.

 _Well can't you see me standing here_

 _I got my back against the record machine_

 _I aint the worst that you've seen_

 _Oh can't you see what I mean_

 _Might as well jump (jump)_

 _Might as well jump_

 _Go ahead and jump (jump)_

 _Go 'head and jump_

 _Might as well jump (jump)_

 _Might as well jump_

 _Go ahead and jump (jump)_

 _Go 'head and jump_

We are so into the song that we don't even realize that the driver has pulled up to the building and parked already. He clears his throat lightly, and politely nods towards the hotel entrance. We get out of the car, playfully shoving each other as we walk in, humming the song and we enter the building, Will starts giving us directions.

"Okay. So, we have two rooms for the dancers, one room for Miss Pierce, one room for security, and one room for me. I assume that the girls will stay together in one room, and the guys in the other." I can't help but sigh in defeat. Even though I knew it was a long shot that I would get to room with Brittany, I still hoped. To my left, Britt also looks a little disappointed, but I can't tell if that is just wishful thinking. I look around at the other dancers, and the one called Kurt raises his hand.

"Excuse me. Mr. Schuester, is it? Well, I, for one, am not afraid to admit my sexuality. Since I am gay, to an extreme extent, I would like to offer my services. There are two more guys than girls, so, considering the things we have in common: guys, fashion, Barbra, that sort of thing, I think it is only fitting that I share a room with these two fine ladies."

I start to open my mouth to tell him a) I'm into girls and b) I'm not huge on Barbra, and c) He looks like he just came out of one of those fancy old lady magazines, but someone beats me to it.

"Well, Kurt, I think it is a great idea. Ladies, I'm okay with it if you are." Will turns to look at us, and the woman standing next to me, Rachel, I'm assuming, since she is the only other girl, responds.

"While Kurt is one of the opposite gender, I fully accept this proposition. I could use someone who shares my Broadway passion and appreciation of Miss Streisand herself."

I can't help but roll my eyes at the similarities between these two, and then it hits me. I have to share a room with them. I inwardly groan, because I will most likely go insane with all of the musicals that will be playing on the TV.

"Okay, well, one of the local dance studios has been nice enough to let us use it for the next week in preparation for our first performance of the tour, which will also be here. Go out and enjoy the city for now, and then get a good night's rest for tomorrow." I glance over at Brittany, and see her sporting a large grin. I can't help but admire the way her smiles always seem to reach her eyes.

"Hey San, wanna go on an adventure with me and explore the city?" I am so surprised at her question, I think my heart momentarily stops beating in my chest. She wants to hang out with me. I can't believe it! She wants to hang out with me. I search her eyes for any sign of reluctance, but see none. I nod quickly at her, and even though I didn't think it was possible, her smile widened even more. "Alrighty then. Onward!" She points to the doorway and starts marching out into the city, and our adventure begins.

 **A/N: Hey. I was sort of thinking about writing a small story in Britts point of view on what is happening in this story. Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I've been trying to write more lately, but you know how it is. This is a short one, but a lot of stuff, in my opinion, happens. Just to clarify, they are in LA. Anyway. . . Enjoy!**

Chapter 7:

We walk quietly around the busy city, neither one of us speaking, just wanting to enjoy it. After a few minutes, Britt speaks up.

"Sanny, you have a really pretty voice. You are a really good singer." A compliment coming from her like that shocks me to the bone. A professional singer and pop star, not to mention my idol and crush, is complimenting me on my singing. Wow.

"Th-Thanks. It's no where near as good as yours is though." Right as she opens her mouth to, I assume, answer me, my phone rings. I glance down, and see that Quinn is calling me. Shit. I was supposed to call her when I got off my plane, and it landed 45 minutes ago. I gulp, probably louder than I should have, and answer it. "Hello?"

"Santana Lopez! There should be a _very_ good reason that you did not call me, because I know that your plan was supposed to land almost an hour ago. I was worried sick. San, what the hell were you doing." I immediately feel guilty. It takes a lot to scare Quinn, so the fact that I made her worry makes me feel bad.

"Um, I was hanging out with Britt."

"Really?! Put me on speaker." I sigh, because I know this is not going to go well for me, and will most likely result in my humiliation. I push the speaker button, not because I think it is a good idea, but because Quinn is my best friend and I owe her for making her worry.

"Hey Quinn. How's it going? Sorry I stole San from you at such short notice. Did you know that she could sing so well?" I feel my cheeks heat up in a blush at her compliment.

"I'm doing just fine. I would be better, however, if Miss Satan would take the time to talk to me every once in awhile. Don't worry about San. I couldn't have stopped her from going if I wanted to. I mean, come on, you're Brittany S. Pierce. Hold up. Wait. She sang for you? Already? It took her years for her to open up her mouth and sing me Happy Birthday! You really must be something." Once again, Quinn strikes. "But now that I think about it, it isn't all that surprising. I mean, she fantasized about you for a while, and now she gets a chance to meet the popstar she's had the hugest cr-"

"Okay. That's enough of that. Quinn, we gotta go. Explore the city and whatnot. Thanks for calling to check up on me. Buh Bye." I quickly press the end call button to avoid further embarrassment in front of, yes, I'll admit it, my celebrity crush and idol.

"Quinn seems like an amazing friend."

"Yeah. She can be annoying, but she always has my back."

We continue walking around in the city, but when the sun starts to set we head back to the hotel, reluctant to go to our separate rooms.

"Goodnight Sanny. See you tomorrow." I give her a small smile because I don't want this day to end. She walks forward, and I don't realize what she is doing until she wraps her arms around me. We exchange an awkward hug, and go to our rooms. As soon as I get there, I close the door and flop on one of the three beds in our room and think about today's events. All of the sudden, I remember the girl I met at the coffee shop, and how nice she was. I pick up my phone and send her a text.

 _ **Hey. It's Santana, the girl from the coffee shop. Just saying hi.**_

As I wait for an answer, I hear some noise coming from the hallway, and the door opens. In comes Kurt and Rachel, talking about God knows what.

"Oh, hey Santana. Kurt and I were just going to watch one of the best musicals ever. Want to join us?"

"What musical are you gonna watch?" I ask, just for the sake of it. Just as she is about to answer, I feel my phone buzz and check it.

 _ **Hey Santana. I'm so glad you texted.**_

"-favorite movie ever." I look up at Rachel to see her finish talking.

"I'm sorry. What was that? Actually, don't tell me. I changed my mind. You go watch your movie, I'll just stay here." I turn back to my phone and reply.

 _ **Why wouldn't I text you. Wait, are you some sort of psycho?**_

 _ **No. I have full use of my brain, thank you very much. What are you doing?**_

 _ **Well, I just got to my hotel room in LA. I have dance rehearsal tomorrow.**_

 _ **Oh, well, then I'll leave you to sleep. Night Santana.**_

 _ **Night Jess.**_

I turn my phone on silent so I don't get woken up in the middle of the night causing Snix to make an appearance, because we all know that no one needs to be subjected to her. After a quick trip to the bathroom to brush my teeth, I crawl in bed and pull the blanket over my shoulders. It takes me a while to fall asleep, since there are thoughts that take over my mind and prevent it from relaxing. Thoughts of my day with Brittany. Thoughts about Jess. Thoughts about both of them, and how I feel when I am with them or talking to them. It seems to me that my feelings are all in a jumble. It is so confusing, because I don't know what these feelings mean. I drift off into a restless sleep dreaming about girls, dancing, Brittany, Jessica, and all of us are in a musical, for which I blame Rachel.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey Hey people. This one, well, it took a while to get the ideas down on paper, since it kept sounding wrong. Hope you enjoy it. Please review, and I will work on an update for Love Comes With Time.**

Chapter 8

After a long ten days of practice, practice, practice, we finally have one day of relaxation to do whatever we want before we leave for the tour tomorrow. It is a nice change to wake up to the sunlight streaming through the window, than to the obnoxious sound of Rachel's morning medley of Broadway songs. I slowly open my eyes, feeling good, and ready for my day of nothing. All of the sudden, I start to hear the beginning of Defying Gravity and I groan while covering my ears.

"Rachel! Turn that goddamn ear splitting jumble of sound off, or Snix will go all Lima Heights, and I will not even remotely try to hold her back." After a moment or two, it finally turns off. My guess is that the small little bit of brain left in the hobbit's head that hasn't been melted by that crap that she considers music, was smart enough to plug in her headphones. Satisfied, once again, I roll out of bed and put on a pair of sweatpants and a loose T-shirt. Just then, my phone buzzes, signaling a text message. Expecting it to me Jess, I am surprised that the message is from an unknown number. Curious, I click it open.

 _ **Hey Sanny. Want to go out with me today? -Britty**_

I can't help but giggle as I text her back.

 _ **Sure thing Britt. Where do you wanna go? And how did you get my number?**_

As I wait for her to respond, I pour some chocolate cereal and skim milk into a bowl for a small breakfast.

 _ **Can we go to an arcade?! Oh, Lord Tubbington always does a background check on my new friends.**_

I smile at her choice of scenery, but I can't tell if she is joking about her cat doing a background check on me. I quickly push it to the back of my mind because, how else could she have gotten my number. I sure as hell didn't give it to man hands or her best gay.

 _ **The arcade sound great, Britt. When do you want to go?**_

 _ **How about now? I'll meet you in the hall in 5 minutes. See you soon, Sanny.**_

Five minutes gives me just enough time to brush my teeth, go to the bathroom, grab my shoes, and head out into the hallway. As I let the door close behind me, I hear a soft 'hi' and turn to look at the source. Brittany stands to the right, next to what I'm assuming is her door. She walks over to me and gives me a hug, which doesn't surprise me at all since I know she is a touchy person, and have gotten used to it. We greet each other, and then head down the stairs, since we are on the first floor, and get in her car. Throughout the drive to the arcade, we talk about the most random things. Our favorite subjects, our hobbies, our favorite colors, and so many other unimportant little details. Britt pulls up to the side of the road, and we are almost reluctant to stop our small talk and get out of the car, but we do. She starts to get super excited. I can tell since she starts jumping around and saying, "Sanny, Sanny, Sanny. Yay," when we are in the line waiting to get in. Just seeing her all giddy and excited for the arcade is enough to make me look forward to it even more. As soon as we pay to get in, Britt is off running around like a kid in a candy shop. It takes all of my energy to keep up with her, since she has such long legs. I don't know exactly how much, but I am pretty sure that we spent around a hundred dollars just playing games. After a while, when we are playing some weird chicken game, my stomach starts to growl.

"Did you swallow a lion or something?" Britt asks me with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"I must have. I don't know how else my stomach would be making that noise," I joke back. "Come on Britts, let's go get some food. What do you feel like?" She thinks about it for a while, biting her lip, which makes her look so adorable

"Ummm, can we get some corn dogs?"

"Yeah, sure thing." We gather our stuff and head over towards the food area and get in line. I quickly asks her if she wants something to drink, and she responds with a nod. I get us each a corn dog and soft drink, and we go and find a place to sit. We eat slowly, taking our time enjoying each other's company, while once again chatting about nothing in particular. At one point I look up and can't help but giggle.

"Britt, you got something there." I point to the bottom corner of her face, just below and to the right of her mouth, where there is a little ketchup. She sticks her tongue out to try to get it, but falls just short every time. I giggle some more. I mean, seriously. Me, Santana, giggled at something. I must be losing it. She just had this affect on me. "No, here, let me help you." I pick up my napkin, dip it in water, and wipe the sauce off her face. I get lost in her deep blue eyes, and we have a little staring contest, completely consumed by the moment. After a while, I look away, aware that this is just how a romantic movie starts. We soon finish eating, and head back to the arcade part of the building. She briefly mentions that she is going to the restroom and leaves. At this moment, I see a stuffed unicorn at the place where you cash in your tickets, and instantly know that Brittany would love it. I walk up, cash in my tickets, ask for the unicorn, and for them to put it in a back. The guy behind the desk hands me the bag right when Brittany gets back. She ends up getting what seems like a lifetime supply of Dots, and we leave. We joke around about our day, and the latest gossip online until we get back to the hotel. I walk her to the door, and stop to look at her.

"I had a great time, Britt."

"Me too." Just as she is about to go into her room, I stopp her.

"Hey, I got you something." I hand her the bag with the unicorn, and she grabs it with a look of surprise on her face. That expression immediately turns to one of awe and happiness when she sees the stuffed animal. She throws her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much, Sanny. I love it." And with that, she gives me one last squeeze and retreats into her room. I can't help the huge grin on my face, and I do a little happy dance before going into my shared room. _Oh yeah, I'm awesome._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry, family stuff came up and I was also reading other people's fanfics, cause even authors have to read sometimes :). I also got my mom into Glee, so we have been on a Glee watching marathon.**

Chapter 9

I'm so nervous. We are getting ready for our first show, which is in four hours. And by getting ready, I mean that in the emotional way. I am freaking out in my bed in the hotel, trying to calm my nerves, since this will be the first time I am going to be on stage performing in front of hundreds of people. What if I mess up make make a complete fool out of myself. Will my career end, will people laugh and make fun of me for the rest of my life? Wait. Will Brittany hate me for ruining her first performance? Will she ever speak to me again? _Pull it together, Lopez. You got this. Relax._ I take a deep breath in, and let it out in an attempt to calm my nerves. It seems to work a bit, and I continue to stare at nothing for a while. After what seems like just a few moments, my phone beeps. I pick it up to see that I have a text message from Jess.

 _ **Hey Santana. Just wanted to say good luck on your first performance. I'm sure you will be amazing out there.**_

 _ **Thanks Jess. That means a lot to me. I'm glad I met you in the coffee shop.**_

 _ **Me too. I really enjoy talking to you.**_

 _ **I could say the same for you.**_

 _ **Anyway. Have fun, and rock the house down. Wait. Is that even possible? Well, If it is, I'm sure all of the buildings around you will crumble to the ground from ur awesomeness.**_

I can't help the blush that creeps onto my face. As much as I don't want to admit it, I really am starting to like this girl. Maybe not to the crush zone yet, but that could possibly be were I am headed. And heaven knows that having a crush on Jess is way better for my mental well being than having a crush on Britt. I mean, come on, she's a freaking celebrity and I'm just a dancer who dreams big. At least Jess is a small town girl and I don't have to live up to anything. I text her back another thanks and a goodbye. We continue getting ready, and trying to calm our nerves. Heck, even Rachel is nervous, and that's saying something, because that girl is an obnoxious know it all who thinks she is better than everyone else. Oh crap. She's starting to sing show tunes. Get me out of here before I go crazy.

"Can it man hands. Some of us are trying to relax here, and you sound like a hyena going at it with a goose - you being the goose obviously because of your beak of a nose - and that is not an image I need in my head. As much as I want to put you out of your misery, which would be one more favor to the world, we have a show to put on, so I suggest that you shut your pie hole before I change my mind." Whew. That was one of my best ones yet if I do say so myself. Rachel just looks at me with an annoyed look on my face and storms out of the room. Classic diva move. Way to go hobbit, way to go. After she leaves and takes the horrendous singing with her, my nervousness from before starts to creep back into my mind, and now we are done getting ready, so I don't even have that to distract me. I decide to go on a small walk to let out the pent up nervous energy I have coursing through me at the moment. I explore the halls of the building, lost in my own thoughts, until I bump into someone.

"Hey, watch it." I look up to see who it is, only to be met with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Brittany?" A wide smile greets me when I speak."

"Hey San. I was just thinking about you. I am so excited for the show, are you?" Oh my gosh. Her rambling is just so cute.

"Yeah, I am really excited, and as much as I don't want to admit it, I'm extremely nervous too. I keep thinking about how I could mess up, and everyone will be able to see."

"That's silly. You are such a good dancer, and even singer. You could even sing with me on stage, you're that good. Even Lord Tubbington agrees with me, and he hasn't even met you. He only knows because I showed him a video." A small smile manages to find its way onto my face, and I am momentarily distracted from my nerves.

"Thanks Britt. That means a lot." I look at the clock on the wall to check the time, and am pretty surprised to see how fast the time went since I left the makeup room. "Britt, we have to go. We need to be on stage in 5 minutes."

"Alrighty. Let's go dance! After, we can go out for ice cream to celebrate, because we are gonna be so awesome." We walk along the halls, well, more like jog, to get to the stage on time. I almost wish that we had moved slower, because I am seriously starting to freak out as we approach. When we reach the stage where we are performing, everyone gets set up in their positions. My heart starts hammering in my chest, almost like it's doing a dance of its own. Before I know it, the announcer comes on the speakers, and it is show time. I try my best to control the breathing in the little time that I have left before the show begins. I look at Brittany one last time, and then the curtains slowly make their way open as the show begins.

 **A/N: Thank you for being patient with me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am so happy that you guys are still interested, even after the wait. Thanks for bearing with me. I started on the next chapter already, and I would love to get a few reviews before I post it.**

Chapter 10

All I can hear is the sound of my breathing. In and out. In and out. I can't believe I did it. I look out to the audience and see them all on their feet, cheering like crazy. I feel amazing. The sound of their screams starts coming back to me as I come back from my thoughts and into the real world. We all head off the stage and into one of the rooms. I don't know which one it is, because we rush over, buzzing with excitement.

"That was so much fun!" I yell out. I get a shit ton of cheering from the other performers in response. Someone yells out something about a party, and I follow everyone out the door. We get in a couple of cabs, and head to a random bar. Just to my luck, I happen to be in the same car as Berry and Lady Hummel. I try to ignore them, but by the time we reach our destination, I am ready to let Snixx loose on them. I reign my anger in and quickly escape the torturous cab. Luckily, since it is a small-ish bar, there are few people there, and we get in right away. We all head to the bar right away, ordering a bunch of shots to go around. My throat burns at the sensations of the straight up alcohol.

"Hey," I hear from behind me. I look over, and there I see the golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes of the rock star.

"Hi, Britt." I gesture for her to sit down next to me, and she does.

"That was so much fun. You were so good San." I can't help the light blush that creeps onto my cheeks at her compliment.

"Thanks, Britt, that means a lot. But you were so much better than me. You brought the house down with your songs and dance moves." This time, it's her turn to blush at my compliment. She looks down at her drink and swirls it around her glass. Her shyness is so cute.

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, you wanna go dance San?" I nod in response. We make our way over to the dance floor and start moving to the beat of the loud music blaring through the speakers. We let go of our worries and stress, and move freely. Our moves are more sloppy than the choreographed dance on stage, but it feels good to not have to worry about messing up. We laugh and giggle and have a good time, occasionally taking breaks for some more drinks. Eventually, we get a bit tipsy, and our dancing takes a turn, to the point where our hands wander a bit more, and our bodies get closer to one another. We dance closely with each other, and with a burst of bravery, my hands slide down to her ass. We continue grinding against each other, and I can feel myself getting turned on. The heat coming from both of our bodies is too much for me to handle, so I excuse myself, saying I have to go to the bathroom. I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. After a few minutes, I walk out from the bathroom, to find Brittany sitting at the bar. Next to her are Kurt and Rachel, probably chatting away about some broadway show. I contemplate my options in my head. I could go over there and sit with Britt, and risk my ears and brain being scarred for life, or I could walk away, and not spend time with Britt. In a moment of weakness and Brittany withdrawal, I make my way through the people in the club, and sit down next to the blonde. I lean over and whisper in her ear.

"I've come to save you from the horror of the hobbit and gay broadway extravaganza. No need to thank me. I know, I'm the best. You're welcome." Brittany doesn't respond, she just smiles at me. We continue to drink and party well into the night, laughing and joking around. I know I'm going to regret all the alcohol that I'm drinking when I wake up in the morning, but at the moment, I don't have a care in the world.

I am woken up by a blinding light coming through the curtains and shining right in my face. I groan loudly. My head is pounding. I really should not have had that much to drink last night. Now that I'm thinking about it, I don't even remember how I got back to my hotel room. I roll out of bed, cursing Rachel for leaving the curtains open, and pull on a T-shirt and some sweats. I go to the bathroom and grab the bottle of advil that I brought with me. I swallow the medicine as fast as I can, hoping that it will take effect soon and relieve me of my pain. I hear my phone buzz from the nightstand next to my bed. I walk, well, stumble my way over and pick up my phone. Apparently, I have two text messages. I check the first one from last night, probably from around the time we got to the bar.

 _ **How was the show? I'm sure you were amazing. -Jess**_

I smile at her text, happy that she thought to ask, and respond that it went well. I go to check my other message, and see that it's from Brittany, sent a minute or two ago.

 _ **Sannyyyyyyyy. My head hurts. Are you as hungover as I am?**_

I can't help the small chuckle that escapes my mouth, and immediately groan, because the laugh made my head pound even more.

 _ **Ugh. Don't remind me. I feel like someone is jumping around and setting fireworks off in my brain.**_

 _ **That's silly. How would they have gotten in there in the first place.**_

Again, Brittany never fails to brighten my day, no matter how crappy I felt previously.

 _ **I don't know. How are you doing?**_

 _ **Okay. My head is all fuzzy. What are you doing for the rest of the day?**_

 _ **Nothing much, why?**_

 _ **I was wondering if you wanted to go get that ice cream we talked about getting yesterday before the show. I'll come get you in an hour.**_

 _ **Awesome. I can't wait.**_

I really can't wait, I didn't lie about that. I am sitting on my bed, bouncing my leg, while staring at the clock. Ten more minutes. I spent the last half an hour making myself look presentable for the world outside of the hotel room. Thank God that Rachel and Kurt are still passed out cold on her bed across the room. I don't think I could have survived my hangover if I had to deal with them this morning. I must have lost myself in my thoughts, because there is a knock on the door, and it feels like only a few minutes went by. I here a groan coming from the bed a few feet away, and can't help but smirk at the fact that the door woke them up, and they will have to deal with the pain now, instead of me. I go get the door, and find Brittany there, looking as beautiful and bright as always. I follow her out the door, excited for what the day brings me.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I would have posted earlier, but I didn't feel like it. I wasn't sure if I should continue this story, but then I decided to write for me, just because I wanted to. Hope you like :)**

Chapter 11

We walk down the hallway and out of the hotel, narrowly avoiding the paparazzi by sneaking out the back door. Apparently, they get really rowdy around the time that she goes on tour. I take her word for it, since I don't really want to find out for myself. We are hit with a blast of cold air as we step outside. Well, she is, since she forgot her jacket. I, being the wonderfully nice person I am (yeah right), offer her mine.

"Are you sure. I don't want you to get a cold." I just smile at her before responding.

"Yeah, Britt, I'm sure. You look freezing, and I don't get colds." Something crosses my mind as she puts her arms through the jacket. "Hey Britt? Why are we going to get ice cream if it is so cold outside?" She looks at me and shrugs while slightly cocking her head.

"You can't have a celebration without ice cream. Then we can get hot chocolate to warm up, and go ice skating!" Her excitement really gets to me, and I agree to it before I realize something. I have never been ice skating before. I don't bring it up, because I don't want to disappoint her. Even if I love spending time with her, I am not looking forward to making a fool of myself on the ice and falling on my ass. I keep quiet, not wanting to disappoint, and we walk into the ice cream parlor. I hear a few whispers and notice a few glances from the customers sitting around the room. At first I think it's really strange, and as I am about to ask Britt if I have something on my face, I remember that she is a celebrity. Seriously, how could I forget? Not long ago, I would have been one of those people whispering and staring. I probably would have even been secretly, or not so secretly, taking pictures of her. And then I would have gone home and freaked out to Quinn. Now, instead of fangirling, I am walking into an ice cream shop with my celebrity crush and idol, and I don't even take a second to think anything of it. Wow. I have come really far. I look over to Brittany to see if she noticed, and if she did, she isn't reacting at all. She just walks up to the counter, bouncing in excitement, and I follow her, trying to act like this is a normal, every day occurrence. I am pull out of my thoughts when the lady at the counter asks what I want to get.

"Um, can I get a scoop of chocolate in a cone?" She nods at me, and turns to look at Brittany for her order.

"Ooo. I want a scoop of rainbow swirl please. In a cone. Thank you." Of course she would get rainbow swirl. It is so amazing how innocent her mind is. We walk over to a booth in the corner of the shop, and I can't help but check out her ass as she half walks, half skips in front of me. Hopefully, before anyone can notice, I force my eyes away. We plop down on opposite sides of the table, and enjoy the treat, mine being Brittany as well as the ice cream. I finish mine in record time, which I have always done with my ice cream, while Britt takes slow licks around the sides. After a few seconds, she looks up at me, and I try my best, yet fail, to hold back a laugh. She looks at me with a questioning look, and it makes her even more adorable.

"You have ice cream on your nose." She blushes in embarrassment, and takes a napkin to wipe it off.

"Is it gone?" I nod my head while chuckling quietly.

"Yeah, you got it all." She says a quiet thanks, and goes back to finishing her ice cream. When she finishes, we get up to leave, thanking the lady who gave us our treats as we walk out the door. We walk for a bit, making small talk about nothing in particular. I don't even notice where we are going, until Brittany speaks up in excitement.

"Ice skating! Yay!" I smile at her, my nerves catching up to me. We enter the building and walk up to the counter. "Hello. We would like to go ice skating please." The guy at the counter nods, and after we pay, he directs us to the place where we get our shoes. Once again, Brittany speaks up for the both of us. I am a little surprised that she knows my shoe size, but then again, Britt is very smart and observant, even if she doesn't show it often. We go over to the benches to sit down and put on her shoes. By the time she has both on and tied securely, I managed to get only one on, and not even tied. "Here. Let me help you." I can feel my cheeks heat up in a blush at the notion of having to be helped like an elementary schooler. It takes her all of two minutes to get my shoes on - more than twice as fast as it took me to get the first one on my foot - and we stand up to go to the ice rink. As soon as I take my first step, I feel myself leaning to one side like I am about to fall over. I quickly latch onto the wall, thanking my lucky stars the Brittany isn't looking my way. I can't believe I already almost fell, and I'm not even on the ice yet. This is going to be one of the most embarrassing days of my life. I struggle to keep up with Britt as she makes her way to the entrance to the ice rink. Even on skates she looks so graceful, not even wobbling one bit. She steps onto the ice, her body flowing like peaceful wind in the spring. I watch her in awe, scared to go on the ice and mess up while she is out there looking like a professional. I must have waited a moment too long, because she gives me a strange look and speaks up.

"You've never done this before, have you?" I blush and shake my head, confirming her suspicions. "That's okay. I can help you."

"I don't want to fall on my ass and make a fool of myself." The sentence slips out of my mouth before I can stop it. I have to consciously force myself to keep my hand from covering my mouth in shock, and an attempt to take back my words. She giggles a little before responding.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure everyone fell over when they first started, and even many times after. I will be right next to you helping you the entire time, but if you want to leave, you can." Her words make me feel slightly better, but I decide to stay. I can't disappoint her. She came here to skate and celebrate the first show of the tour. I'm not going to be a party pooper. I take a deep breath and force myself to lift up my foot and place it on the ice. Then goes my next foot. To my horror, I trip and slide on the ice, crashing into Brittany. Lucky for us, she puts a hand on the wall just in time to save us from the cold and humiliation of falling over. "See, I told you I would catch you," she says with a smile. I roll my eyes at her playfully, and straighten up, allowing myself to hold my own weight up. She keeps her arms around me, allowing me to stand without falling again. I have to admit, her arms around me feel a lot better (and warmer) than they should. I shake it off, and blame it on the cold atmosphere of the rink, but deep down, I know it is because of the stupid crush. She starts guiding me around the rink, balancing me with her hands, and looking like she is having a blast. We almost fall one more time, and just when we think we caught ourselves, and start laughing, we manage to land on our butts on the cold ice. Our laughing only grows at our clumsiness, and I have to say, this is a lot more fun than I thought it would be. After our time on the ice is up, we make our way to the exit, me slightly more skilled than when I entered, take off our shoes, and give them back to the guy at the desk. We thank him, earning a smile back, and leave the building, laughing along the way. The walk back to the hotel passes in no time, since we talk and talk and talk, and I feel a large amount of sadness since I know that the day is almost over. We get some food at the buffet in the lobby, eating as slow as possible to prolong our time together. When we finish and pay, we go to the elevator and take it up to our floor. The ride is silent, since we are lost in our own thoughts. I almost don't realize that the doors open, but quickly step out before they can close. I walk her to the door, and she unlocks it with a pout on her face. The door clicks open, and she turns around to look at me.

"Well, I guess I will just head back to my room." She stays silent and looks at me for a moment, until she opens her mouth and says a few words that shock me, and make my heart flutter at the same time.

"Do you want to come in. . ."

* * *

 **A/N: I really want to continue this story, because I like where it's going. I would like to have 35 reviews total before I post again. That is 4 more. Thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, so, I got a few more reviews than expected, which is great. Thanks guys and gals. I really enjoy writing this story, and the reviews, and knowing people are reading it keeps me motivated. The reason I ask for reviews is because I want to know that people actually read and enjoy my story. Anyway. . . Thanks. I hope to get around a total of 42 reviews after this chapter.**

Chapter 12

" _Do you want to come in. . ."_

My heart speeds up in my chest at her words. This is not how I thought this night would end. I am so lost in my thoughts, that I don't hear the rest of what she is saying.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She gives me a smile and a giggle, almost as if she knows what I was thinking about.

"Do you want to come in and have a sleep over. Since we have tomorrow to rest before we leave the next day, I figured that we could have a slumber party and stay up late and eat candy and popcorn and watch movies." My internal panic disappears after I realize what her intent for sleeping over is, although I'm not sure which scenario I prefer. I feel my cheeks heat up at the thought. I pull myself out of my mind and force myself to look up at her. She is giving me an expectant look, and I remember that I haven't answered yet.

"Y-yeah. That sound fun." She spins around and skips (yes, I said skips) through her doorway. I follow her in, a little unsure of what might occur later tonight.

"I have some dots and gummy bears and some hershey kisses." I don't know why, but I happen to blush when she says kisses. "And I have some popcorn and some chips. And we can have hot cocoa, since we didn't get any earlier."

"That sounds amazing, thanks. Do you need any help."

"Sure. Could you bring the candy over to the couch." She points to the left, and I turn to face that direction. In the next room is a TV, a very fluffy looking couch, and a small table. There are a few trinkets everywhere that suggests that this is Brittany's room, like the unicorn painting that she put up, or the guitar case in the corner (it has rainbows on it). I grab the bags of candy off of the counter and head over. I set them down on the small table and plop down on the couch. It is so soft, that I almost get lost in it. I seriously like fell into it. I don't think I can get out. Brittany walks in holding a bowl of popcorn. When she see's me, she starts to giggle. "San, the couch ate you!"

"I know Britt, it's a disaster," I joke back. She sets down the bowl on the table and turns to face me.

"I'm just gonna go to the restroom quickly before we pick a movie. Make yourself comfortable in that couch." She turns and walks out of the room and down the hall, which, I assume, is the direction of the bathroom. While she is gone, I decide to text Jess.

 _ **Um, so, guess what. I am in Britt's room right now. I am kind of freaking out. I just hope I won't do something stupid. I like her so much. Gahhhhh.**_

I take a deep breath, waiting for her to respond.

 _ **Just breathe, Santana. You will be fine. You got this. Just be your amazing self.**_

It is those texts that she sends that makes me question whether or not I have feelings for her too. Ugh. This is so confusing. They are both so sweet.

 _ **Thanks Jess. I'll get back to you later.**_

I put my phone in my pocket just as I hear the door open from down the hall. I pretend to be lost in thought, which isn't that hard for me at the moment. When she nears the couch, I look up at her.

"So. What movie do you wanna watch, San?" I just shrug my shoulders in response, afraid that I will make a fool out of myself by saying something stupid. "Do you mind if we watch a disney movie? I really want to watch the Lady and the Tramp." I crack a small smile at her cuteness.

"No, I don't mind." She turn towards a cabinet next to the TV, opens it, and pulls out the dvd for the movie. She seems really excited as she skips over and puts it in the dvd player. After she gets it all set up, she comes over to the couch and sits next to me. And I mean right next to me. To the point where our thighs are touching. My heart starts to speed up, but I don't pull away; it feels too good. I just hope that she can't feel how fast my heart is pounding. It feels like it could burst out of my chest at any moment. I take a deep breath and try to calm myself down as the movie starts. Either Britt doesn't notice, or she doesn't care, because she doesn't bat an eye at my odd behavior. I try to focus on the movie, I really do, but I can't because of a certain blonde sitting right next to me. I zone out for a bit, until I feel Britt move slightly next to me. I look over and see her smiling.

"What's up Britt?"

"It is so sweet how he rolls the meatball with his nose. I wanna be able to do that with someone one day."

"That's really sweet Britt." I make a mental note to remember that for another time, if there is another time. She turns back to the TV screen and gets back into the movie, putting me right back where I started at the beginning of the movie. Lost in the maze of my thoughts, trying to act cool. After around 15 minutes, she leans her head on my shoulder. I swear, my heart almost stops. My body tenses up and I hold my breath, trying not to analyze her actions, but it doesn't work. The thoughts of if she likes me or not run through my brain, over and over. I stay completely still for a while, not noticing how long it's been. I get pulled out of my thoughts by the ending credits playing on the screen. Britt still hasn't moved from her spot, still leaning against me. We sit there silently, just enjoying the peace and quiet.

"So, what's next?" I ask. She turns her head to look at me and replies.

"What do you want to do?" I look over at her and my breath catches when I notice how close our faces are. My eyes linger on her lips, until I force them to move up to her eyes, which isn't much better. Her eyes are beautiful. They are so blue and bright, like she constantly experiences joy. My eyes don't blink because I don't want to look away from her. I can sense our faces getting closer and closer together. In that moment, I realize what is happening and I start to freak out. I jump away from her and off of the couch. She gives me a look of curiosity, since I probably look like a crazy person.

"Uhh. I h-have to go to the restroom. Be right back." I run towards the direction she came from earlier when she went, and manage to find it. I go in and lock the door. "Stupid, stupid," I mutter to myself. I had a chance, and completely blew it. I spend a few more seconds in the bathroom by myself, and then work up to courage to go back out into the main room where Britt is.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am really stoked about the great reviews I received. I am really glad that people are actually reading and enjoying my story. Thanks for the support. I really hope to get more reviews with this post. I'm sorry for not updating in awhile. I got a little put down by the most recent review. I want to make something clear. I, in know way, think that Britt is stupid. I am one of her biggest supporters. I have always thought that she was secretly a genius, and I would never suggest otherwise. I merely implied that she has a different way of thinking and sense of humor. I also decided to take time off of writing to focus on my music, as well as catching up on a few of my favorite shows.**

Chapter 13

I splash my face with freezing water from the sink, to hopefully get myself out of this embarrassing and completely foolish funk I have going on. Grabbing the towel, I dry my hands off and open the door, ready to face Brittany. I slowly walk out into the hallway, following into the room with the couch and TV, as well as Brittany. Right before I reach her, I chicken out and back up a bit, pulling out my phone to text Jess.

 _ **Uh, Jess? I totally just made a fool out of myself. What should I do?**_

I tap my fingers against the wall of the hallway, impatient for her response. When it comes, I race to unlock my phone and check my messages.

 _ **It's okay. People make mistakes all the time. One little thing isn't gonna make someone not like you. Just go out there and explain yourself, and face her.**_

 _ **Thanks for the advice. I owe you one. Okay. I'm going now.**_

I turn my phone on silent and put it in my pocket. I take a deep breath in, and then release. I force my mind to not go to the negative place it seems to love, and start walking again. There is a nagging voice in my head that wonders how Jess knew that my problem was about Brittany, but I push it aside since I already have so much on my mind.

I can feel my feet slow down as I reach the corner to turn back into the room where I left Brittany. My heart unintentionally starts to race as I get nervous about facing her, because I know that I like her, but at the same time, I am scared that it won't work out, or that she won't like me back. _She obviously does. I mean, she was leaning in too._ No matter how much I want to believe my inner thoughts, I just can't, because I've made things up before. I attempt to calm my heartbeat down as I walk back to the couch as quietly as possible, trying not to be heard by Brittany. Apparently, I'm not as stealthy as I look, because within seconds, she looks over her shoulder at me. I exhale the breath I was apparently holding when I see no hint of anger or a sort of uncomfortableness in her eyes. I flicker my eyes to the floor as I quickly become embarrassed from making eye contact. Without looking back up at her, I sit down on the couch and play with my hands silently, not knowing what to do. We sit there in silence, but it isn't all that awkward, it's filled more with uncertainty. After a few minutes, Brittany decides to make the first move.

"Hey, are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" My head whips up to look at her in surprise. I seriously can't even process how she would think that.

"No, no, no, Britt. You didn't do anything. I was just being stu. . . sorry, I was just being my weird self. It was completely my fault." I relax a bit as she seems to understand, and take the weight off of her shoulders.

"Okay, good. I don't want to make you sad. Seeing you sad makes me sad, and I don't like being sad." My heart flutters at her confession, but I don't really think that it means what I want it to mean.

"And I don't want you to be sad either," I respond. She smiles slightly at me, her blues eyes sparkling with it. _Wow, I could look at her forever. . ._ I shake myself out of my thoughts, blushing slightly, trying not to hint at what I was thinking about.

"Can we watch another movie?"

"Sure, let's see. How about Beauty and the Beast?" I ask as I look through her movie collection.

"Oooo. I love that movie." Seeing her get excited over my movie choice warms me from head to toe. Her excitement over this Disney movie is just -

"Adorable." Brittany looks up at me for a moment with confusion, but I don't really know why.

"What's adorable, San?" _Shit. Did I say that outloud?_

"Uhh, nothing. Just, uh. The movie! Yeah, the movie is adorable." She nods her head a bit at my comment, or should I say, my cover up.

"Yeah. It is so awesome. Like how Belle can see through his looks and the Beast and loves him for who he is on the inside." I look up at her when I hear a hint of sadness in her voice. "I wish someone could look past my stupidity and love me the way I am." Her statement immediately infuriates me, and I feel like punching something. No one has the right to call her stupid.

"Britt! Don't call yourself stupid. You are not stupid. You are a genius. Look at you. You can sing and dance. You are unique. What you have is special. Don't let other people say otherwise."

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't say so otherwise. Really, Britt. You are amazingly awesome," I say sincerely as I look into her eyes. Her face softens up a little and she lets a wide smile break through. Suddenly - because, I mean, I really wasn't prepared for it - she wraps her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Thank you, San. No one's ever said that before." I give her a warm smile.

"Well, you better get used to it, just I'm not going anywhere." I give her a serious look, but let my eyes show my playful side. We don't talk, but just stare at each other, breathing and watching, not wanting to break the little moment we are having. It's almost like earlier, but this time, I don't freak out. I just get lost in her eyes, the swirling blue sparkly flecks. We slowly start leaning in, and before I know it, my nose is only an inch away from hers, my breath coming is sgot quick bursts, my heart making fast thumps in my chest as I realize what is going to happen, what I want to happen, what I have wanted since I saw her face in a magazine. I look into her eyes, searching for even the smallest flicker of doubt, but I find none. With this reassurance, I close my eyes and lean in the rest of the way.

 **A/N: Hee hee. Luv you guys.**


	14. Chapter 14 (short)

**A/N: It felt so good to receive positive reviews and to be welcomed back. Thank you guys so much for your support. I thought about being evil with this chapter, but then decided that you guys deserve some magic, so. . . Here you go. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 14

The moment our lips touch, no, I don't see fireworks. That would be too much like every single romance story out there. I just feel. . . happy. It is so sweet and soft, almost like cotton candy. I let out a small, unintentional sigh as I get caught up in the kiss. I guess she is just as into it as I am, because she makes no movement that implies that she heard it. My lungs start to burn, telling me that I need air. I didn't realize we had been kissing for so long, but now that I do, I need a breath. I begrudgingly break the tingling kiss that I'd been waiting for for what feels like forever. As our lips part, a huge smile creeps onto my face. Our eyes find each other, and a small giggle escapes my lips, causing me to blush.

"Wow," I breathe out, still out of breath and in a good kind of shock over what happened. This time it's her turn to blush.

"Yeah," she responded. "I didn't know it could be so soft, like clouds, or cotton candy."

"That's just what I was thinking." We both go quiet for a bit, just taking in and appreciating each other, until something crosses my mind.

"So, what now?" Britt just gives me a confused look at my question. "I mean, what are we? How do we go about this? I guess I'm just wondering what happens next." She smiles at me as she answers.

"Well, I want to kiss you again. I love our sweet lady kisses. Plus, Lord Tubbington once told me that if I see something I like, to pounce on it. . I wasn't sure what that has to do with anything, but now I'm going to take his advice."

"So, you're saying you want to give this a shot?"

"A shot of what? Vodka?" From the outside, she looks completely serious, but her eyes are shining with laughter. I let out a small chuckle before I reply.

"No, Britt. I meant, like, give us a chance."

"Ohhh. Okay, good. Vodka makes me do silly things." I can't help but imagine what things she might do. _Ugh, she is so sexy and beautiful and cute. No. Santana, snap out of it._ Before I know what I'm doing, I open my mouth and blurt out something that I never would have thought I would ever do.

"Go out with me?" My face immediately burns red in embarrassment. Why do I always talk before I think?

"Like, on a date?" She gives me a grin and I start to relax, but only a little bit.

"Yeah, Britt. Like a date."

"Could we go feed the ducks on our date?" I almost let out a sigh at how sweet she is.

"Sure, we can go feed the ducks." What I don't expect as I answer, is Brittany launching herself at me in a giant hug. As I enjoy the warmth of her body, I look over her shoulder at the clock on the wall. "Hey, Britt, it's getting late. We should probably start packing up so that we are ready to leave in the morning for the next stop on your tour." She looks up at me and nods, and we get up from our position. I say goodbye before I head back to my room, successfully avoiding my unfortunate roommates, and pack up. As soon as I finish, I plop into my bed, thinking about what happened earlier, and drift into a blissful sleep.

 **A/N #2: Sorry for it being so short. I wanted to get something out because I felt bad for going AWOL on you guys. I also wanted to get something out before finals week takes up all of my time. I hope you enjoyed the outcome of this chapter. Please review, I love to know what you think (unless it is unreasonably rude). Until next time my people. Peace out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I tried to make this chapter a bit longer for you guys because of my absence, and it helps let out some of my built up stress from school. I'm sorry I disappeared for a while, but I had a bunch of shit going on. . . And then I sorta got obsessed with Clexa and Wayhaught. I wanted to say again, if I haven't already, that my inspiration comes in spurts, and that I will most likely not update consistently. This chapter is more Quintana friendship. Also, I'm gonna try and speed up after this chapter and make the 'tour' shorter than one would be to really work on brittana as a relationship. Anyway. . . I really appreciate all of you guys for taking the time to read and review my story. Thanks a bunch.**

Chapter 15

I wake up to my alarm blaring in my face. Groaning loudly, I fumble around for my phone until I manage to turn it off. If I actually cared, I would be concerned that I woke up my roommates, but even if I did, and that is a long shot, they are probably both already awake. I sit up on my bed and rub the sleep from my eyes. I am so glad that Berry remembered to turn off her stupid showtunes this morning, because I am so not in the mood to deal with her this early in the morning. I mean, who gets up before noon? Not me, that's who. Still half asleep, I go through the motions of my morning routine, not actually comprehending what I'm doing. Before I know it, we are walking out of the room and making our way into the lobby to check out. I follow a noisy Berry and Hummel into the elevator, trying my best to block out their squeals as we slowly start moving down towards the lower floors. I think I almost fall asleep in the elevator, because as soon as we reach the lobby and the ding sounds throughout the space, my head shoots up and I can hardly remember how we got here. Apparently - not that I haven't already noticed - I am not a morning person. Now that I think about it, I'm usually more grumpy than this, although, that probably has something to do with a gorgeous blonde that I kissed last night. My heart starts to pound a lot harder as the realization that I am about to see her hits me suddenly. The elevator doors start to open, and I wait in anticipation to see Britt. It almost feels like the doors are purposefully opening slowly to make be painfully wait to see the star. When they do finally open, my eyes quickly dart around, searching and searching, until, finally, they come across a wisp of blonde hair over in the corner. Brittany is sitting on a cozy looking couch, looking adorable as always. She looks up and our eyes meet briefly. She flashes me a shy, yet still wide smile, and I swear I die inside a little bit. Just as I am about to make my way over to her, my phone rings in the back pocket of my jeans. _Perfect timing._ I let out a huff of air and check to see the caller ID. _Freaking Quinn. She just had to call right at this moment._ I look up once more at Britt and give her an apologetic glance. With a small motion to my phone, she nods at me, looking a little upset, but still understanding, and I swipe the screen to answer Quinn's call.

"What is it Q?" I let out in an annoyed tone.

"Well, good to see, or rather, talk to you too, Santana. Who slipped you a grumpy pill this morning?"

"Shut it, Fabray. I was just about to talk to Brittany."

"Ohhhh, I get it. Now it makes sense," Replies Quinn. Oh, how I wish I could wipe what I know is a smirk off of her face. Sadly, she is nowhere near me at the moment.

"Ugh, you are so annoying."

"Aww. Sanny-poo, did you not get an last night?"

"Quinn, I swear!"

"Yeah, sorry. Jeez. Anyway, give me details. You've barely called at all since you left, and I want to know what being on tour with Brittany Pierce is like."

"Fine, but only because you're my best friend."

"I'm your only friend, S."

"Do you want to hear about it, or not?"

"Okay, okay. I'll shut up now." I roll my eyes slightly before walking into the lobby restroom so I don't disturb anybody with my conversation.

"Well, it's been really fun, and a great experience. It feels so amazing to be dancing on a professional stage in front of Britt's screaming fans. It's exhilarating!"

"Woah, woah, woah. Back it up. Britt? You call her Britt? Something must have happened between you too! Spill it!" I immediately feel a light blush - yes, I said blush - come across my face. It's a good thing that Quinn isn't actually here right now or she would be making fun of me even more.

"We started hanging out and stuff. Doing fun things and hanging around. Like, friend stuff." I don't know why I leave out the part about last night, but it's not like she let's me get away with it anyway.

"So you're like, friends now?"

"Yeah," I say, my voice a little shaky with nerves.

"Wait. There's something you're not telling me. What is it!"

"Uh, so, we may or may not have sort of, um, kissed last night." I hear a large, and overly exaggerated gasp come through the phone.

"OMG! Seriously!? What happened? What was it like?"

"Q, I'm not talking about this right now. We are supposed to be heading to the airport right about now, and you're holding me up. I have to go."

"Fine, but call me as soon as you can, because we are not done with this conversation."

"Somehow I knew you were gonna say that. Anyway, bye Q, love you and talk to you soon."

"Love you too, Lopez." And with that, I hear the click of her hanging up come through the speaker, and I let out a small sigh. Thank goodness the interrogation is over. With one last breath, I turn around and walk out of the restroom that I was, how should I put this, hiding out in. Sometimes, my conversations with Quinn _really_ do not need to be overheard by other people. As I step out of the door, I notice that the entire crew is getting ready to head out. I pick up my pace a little, and follow them out of the hotel. I slowly, but surely, catch up to them as they make their way to the limos parked outside by the sidewalk. Before I can get into the car meant for the dancers, I feel a hand wrap around my wrist and tug me slightly over to the right of the limo. I don't even have to look up to know who it is, but I do anyway. My breath catches in my throat as I take in the beauty that is Brittany Pierce.

"Hey Britt. Good morning." She gives me one of her amazingly cute smiles in return.

"Hey San," she says, scuffing her foot on the ground lightly. "So, I was wondering if, uh, you would want to ride with me on the way to airport?" Before I can stop myself, I let out a shit-eating grin and nod."

"Of course, Britt. That sound awesome." My face flushes slightly ar how eager my voice sounds, but when her face lightens up, I suddenly don't care that I sound like a fool. She tugs on the arm that she still holding onto, and I walk with her a couple feet over to her designated car. I open the passenger side door for her, wanting to be polite. "After you, my lady," I say in a British accent, earning a giggle in return.

"Thanks, San." She hops into the car, with grace that I could only dream of having. Sadly, I am a huge clutz, and manage to trip over my own feet as I get in, which Brittany chuckles at as well.

Throughout the ride, we crack jokes and tell stories, and just be ourselves. Luckily, we tend to be pretty awesome. The drive to the airport asses by so quickly, it's almost like someone pressed the fast forward button on my life. Not that I would want to fast forward my time with Britt. The 30 minute drive passes by so quickly, I have to actually force myself to not tell the driver to make a wrong turn at an intersection, just so I could spend more time with Britt in the limo.

"So, can I sit with you on the plane?" I ask nervously.

"Of course, silly. Who else would I sit with." I just laugh slightly at her adorableness - is that even a word? Whatever. It is now - and we walk into the airport. The time it takes to go through security and get to the gate is a blur, probably because I spent too much time staring at Brittany. What can I say? She's drop dead gorgeous. We make it to the gate just in time for our ticket numbers to be called - we're in first class - and we make our way onto the plane before it starts to fill up with people, and finally takes of.

 **A/N #2: Thanks so much you guys. Hope you liked reading it as much as I did writing it. Have a lovely end of March and beginning of April, and don't forget to share your thoughts in reviews. They make me happy! - NLL10!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys. I've been sort of AWOL recently and I'm super sorry. I don't even have a great excuse. I mean, my mental health has been steadily getting worse, but writing is therapeutic in a way, so that doesn't count. But I just wanna say thanks for sticking with me. I'm so grateful for all the reviews! I love hearing what you have to say, so please, hit that button and let your heart out.**

Chapter 16

Britt and I never actually got to that date. As the tour picked up, shit got crazy and we were swamped with practice and press. By the time we were done for the night, we were too tired to do anything other than drop on our beds like flies.

Every day on tour was so exciting and amazing even though it wore me out. Quinn would constantly call me, asking me how I was doing or to hook her up with hot guys with accents or telling me the latest drama. Rachel was as annoying as ever, but I learned to tune her out and just nod along like I was listening. Kurt and Blaine are now disgustingly in love, and Puck proceeds to hit on me every other day, despite my constant reminders that I play for the other team. That never stopped him. In fact, it just made him seem like more of a dick when he asked for a threesome. Sam kind of stuck to himself for the most part. I have no clue why. Maybe he was embarrassed about his giant mouth? Whatever. It just means that there is one less person to annoy me.

On top of all that, I maintained my friendship with Jess. I don't know what it is about her that draws me in, but somehow, I feel connected to her, like I already know her or something. It's really confusing. Our friendship is amazing and we've grown closer through our joking texts. I even managed to not talk about Brittany all the time (yet she still seema to live in my mind).

Speaking of Britt. . .

Over the length of the tour, I never missed a chance to talk to Brittany. Despite not getting to go out with her yet, we took the time to get to know each other and get closer. We haven't kissed again yet, but honestly, that just makes me want her even more. I'm super excited for our first date, whenever it may be. Every time I think about it, I have to force myself not to squeal like a little girl.

As it turns out, Britt lives in New York, which I didn't actually know. Apparently, she didn't want to be where everyone else was or something. I don't really know. All I know it that I get to be with her. It makes me feel all warm inside when I think about it. I-

"Sanny, you gotta put your seatbelt on, we're about to take off." I'm broken out of my daydream as I feel Britt poking me and notice that the plane has started down the runway.

"Oh, right. Thanks for reminding me, Britt." She smiles and giggles at me in response. Before I can forget again, I quickly grab by buckle, satisfied when I hear the click that means it's securely in place. "Alrighty, buckled up and ready to go," I say while grinning at Brittany. I get a soft smile in response. Our moment breaks when the plane lurches forward and starts to speed up. I feel Brittany squeeze my hand slightly. She must have grabbed a hold of it when I was lost in my thoughts, because I hadn't noticed. My ears start to pop as the plane lifts off and gets higher and higher into the sky. Since we had to go back to LA before going home, the flight to New York is going to be super long, but I guess that's not really a problem as I have Britt to keep my day bright and shiny.

Sometime during the flight, I must have fallen asleep, because I open my eyes and we are already flying over New York City, approaching the airport and getting ready to land.

"Hey there, sleepyhead." I turn over to look at Britt, feeling slightly groggy.

"Hey. How long was I asleep?"

"I'm not sure. We watched The Little Mermaid for a while, and then I looked over and you were asleep, and you looked so comfy, so I leaned over and fell asleep on top of you. I guess that means that I kind of slept through the flight too," she says with a blush. I fill up with warmth when she admits to sleeping on me. I don't know why, but just the thought of it makes me happy. This time, it is me who grabs her hand and gives it a light squeeze while our soft smiles linger, staying in our small world just filled with our feelings. We land in no time, maintaining the sweet silence, and exit the plane, all while still holding hands. As we enter the gate in the airport, I drop her hand, not wanting to attract unwanted attention, and smile at her as we walk. I brace myself for the crazy that I know is going to come - along with the camera flashes - as _the_ Brittany Pierce enters with her dancers after her long tour. And boy is it crazy! It's almost as if I am blinded by all of the flashing that is going on, and I can barely hear anything over all of the screaming fans and questioning photographers. I don't know how celebrities deal with it. Seriously. I mean, I knew Britt was and is famous, but this is just insane.

We make our way to her private ride as quickly as possible, the rest of the dancers evacuating the scene as well. After we lose the paparazzi, we hurry to the restroom before leaving, In the car, I decide to text Jessica to let her know that I'm back in town.

 **Hey Jess, just wanted to say that I'm back in NY and was wondering if you wanted to hang out one time.**

I look up from my phone to wait for a reply and notice Britt looking at hers with her thinking face on. Before I ask, I remember that she said something earlier about wanting to check in with her family, so I let her be. I'm not bored for long, because the next moment my phone buzzes, signaling a text from someone. I quickly check my notifications and see that Jess texted me back, so I unlock my phone to check her reply.

 **Hi San. I'm glad you're back. Really. I think it would be cool as ice cream to hang out with you.**

Her response earns a small chuckle from me, and I'm already looking forward to meeting up with her.

 **I'm pretty sure the expression is 'cool as a cucumber,' but yeah, it would be pretty great. When are you free?**

 **Yeah, well, ice cream is better than a cucumber. And I'm available pretty much whenever.**

 **That's true. Okay, so, I'm planning on taking Britt out on a date tonight, so maybe tomorrow around noon? We could meet up for lunch.**

 **Ooooo. Good luck on your date and have fun. What are you gonna do? Lunch sounds great.**

 **I'm not quite sure yet. Maybe dinner and a walk around a park or something. Awesome, see you tomorrow!**

 **Sounds like a great date. See you, can't wait! Bye.**

 **Bye, Jess!**

I turn off my phone when our conversations ends, even though I should probably text Quinn, and decide to take the last few minutes of the ride to my apartment relaxing.

As soon as we pull up, I turn to Brittany to say goodnight and give her a hug, which last probably twice as long as an embrace should, but what the hell, it's Britt and I needz my Britt-Britt time. After we reluctantly part, I make my way to the apartment I share with Quinn, and enter as silently as I can, hoping to surprise her. I hear some noises in the TV area, which is not very surprising, and head over that way. I turn the corner to see Quinn munching on some snacks while watching some reality TV shit or something. I sneak up behind her, silently laughing because it's gonna be hilarious if I can pull this off.

"Q!" I shout as loud as I possibly can. I burst out in laughter as she jumps up and screams, throwing her chips everywhere.

"Bitch! What the hell! Why the fuck would you do that? And why did you not text me that you were back. Come here!" I just grin at her and continue my snickers as I give her a tight squeeze.

"Missed you too, Q." She gives me a curious look, and I know that she's going to start one of her long interrogations. Before I can get out of it, she says,

"Soooooo, S. Tell me about the tour. And don't leave anything out. I want the juicy details!" I inwardly groan, knowing that it's going to be awhile before I can escape, and launch into the story.

"Well. . . ."

 **A/N 2: Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it, even just a little. Please let me know what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17 (short)

**A/N: Hey guys. . . Sorry. Please review and tell me what you think.**

Chapter 17

As expected, Quinn didn't let me leave anything out. Not that I was going to anyway, because I'm sure she would have constantly pestered me until I told her - or got so annoyed that she 'accidentally' fell out the window. There was a lot of excited squealing, which led me to continuously roll my eyes, even though I secretly enjoy these girl talks with my best friend. She helps me remember to come back to reality, and to appreciate the good things in life.

"Shit!," I exclaim, suddenly jumping off of the couch, leaving a butt-shaped print in the cushion - and may I say, what a fine ass. I may or may not have hit Quinn with my flailing arms, but she'll get over it.

"What the fuck, S!" She yells while rubbing the now forming bump on her forehead.

"I just realized that I forgot to ask Britt if she was free tonight." I frantically look around the room for my phone, until I notice Quinn holding it up with a smirk.

"I think you might need this, S."

"Come on, Quinn. Hand it over." Instead of giving it to me, she just sits there with the same look on her face, waiting for me to make a move. Suddenly, I lunge at her, tackling her off the couch in an attempt to get my phone back - it's important, okay? She squeals, and quickly hops up, trying to get away as fast as possible. Luckily, I'm used to having to play dirty, and I reach out to grab her foot, sending her falling to the floor. Snatching up my phone, I run as fast as I can into my room and lock the door, before she realises exactly what happened.

"Bitch, I'm gonna get you back for that," I hear through the door. Smiling to myself, I pull up Brittany's contact, and spend a few minutes thinking about what I want to say, even though it shouldn't be that hard.

 **Hey Britt. Um, I was wondering if you're free tonight? As in, would you want to go out. On a date. With me?**

Before I can second guess myself, I hit send, letting out a loud groan. I smack my face once I realize how awkward I sounded, and hope she doesn't notice. Of course, she probably will, but a girl can dream. And by dream I mean pretend that it's not going to happen. I'm so lost in my thoughts that the buzzing of my phone sends me flying in the air and off of my bed with a loud bang. I hear Quinn trying to hold back her (evil) laugh from the couch, and I roll my eyes.

"Bitch," I whisper under my breath. I suddenly remember what scared me in the first place, and quickly scramble back onto my bed and snatch up my phone.

 **Of course, Sanny! I'm already soooo excited!**

As I read her response, I can't hold back the blush that creeps onto my face, along with a wide grin. Said grin slides off my face when I hear Quinn snickering from the other room, and I can't help but feel slightly suspicious.

"Hey, Q. What are you laughing at?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just picturing the smitten look on your face as you read her text," she says, and I swear I can hear the smirk in her voice. "And I'm sure she would love to see it too." It takes me a moment, but then I see her phone aimed at me from under the door, and I hear the click of a picture being taken.

"Quinn, you fucker! Don't you dare!"

"Annnnnnd send. Too late, S. Maybe now you'll know not to mess with the HBIC!"

"More like, Head Butt in Charge," I mumble under my breath.

"Nice. Resorting to middle school humor. How you've evolved," Quinn sarcastically retorts.

"Whatever, bitch," I grumble. I sit in silence for a few minutes until I jump up for what seems like the millionth time today. I quickly unlock my door and silently walk out to where Quinn is sitting on the couch. "Um, Q? Could you perhaps maybe, possibly help me figure out what to where for tonight?" She stares at me without speaking for what feels like an eternity, and then out of nowhere, she bursts into her insane, almost evil-sounding laughter.

"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
